In conventional wireless communication systems, the demand for radio resources often exceeds their availability. Many schemes have been developed to share available radio resources among a plurality of users. The efficiency of the radio resource management (RRM) algorithms enhances the capacity of such systems.
Various Time Division Duplex (TDD) communication schemes exist today. The benefits of TDD systems include efficient and flexible use of bandwidth. For example, a channel can be configured to be either an uplink or downlink channel at any given time, based on traffic demands. However, resource management in a TDD system is challenging. As traffic patterns change rapidly over time, it is difficult to make optimal resource management decisions. Some of the resource management issues in a TDD system include the amount of bandwidth to assign a user, and the number of time slots to configure for uplink and downlink communications. Although various QoS schemes are currently known, most schemes depend on assigning a static QoS class to a given user and then forcing the system to act accordingly.
A method and system for more efficiently managing radio resources in a time-slotted communication system are desired.